Stupide
by sama-66
Summary: Pour les auteurs de fictions tristes. Allez vous faire foutre. SH.


**Titre : Stupide.**

**Resumé : Sherlock est quelque peu vulgaire, excusez-le...**

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Sherlock ne m'appartient pas !**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonsoir, c'est ma première fois sur ce fandom... Soyez sympa please !**

* * *

…_**Et Sherlock s'effondra. John était mort. John était mort. John était mort. **_

_**Mon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas vrai.**_

_**Mon Dieu.**_

_**Je vous en prie.**_

_**Mon Dieu..**_

_**Je vous en supplie.**_

_**Mon Dieu…**_

_**Ne me le prenez pas.**_

… _**Mon Dieu.**_

_**Fin. »**_

Sherlock ne savait plus quoi faire. Ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était idiot, franchement. C'était stupide et totalement faux. Et pourtant, il était là, dans le salon, l'ordinateur de John sur les genoux, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Paralysé. Il était tout simplement paralysé. Il savait que John aurait dit qu'il était en état de choc, qu'il faisait peut-être même une crise de panique. Ce qui était stupide, stupide, _stupide. _Parce que les crises de paniques, c'était pour les gens ordinaires. C'était pour les émotifs, pas pour les handicapés des sentiments. Pas pour les sociopathes. Lui, il était logique. Scientifique. Il observait, analysait, déduisait. Dans cet ordre. Il ne paniquait pas. J_amais._ Il contrôlait. Sa vie, son travail, son corps, son entourage, Joh-… Non, pas John. John était une valeur inconnue, libre et incontrôlable. Comme Pi. On pensait la connaitre, on pensait pouvoir la calculer, l'utiliser, l'enfermer dans une case précise. Mais la seule raison qui rendait tout cela possible, c'était elle. Elle nous laissait faire. Elle nous permettait de le faire. Car, en réalité, Pi n'avait pas de limite. Elle était infinie. Et elle rendait tout ce qu'elle touchait, tout aussi infinie qu'elle. Tout aussi incontrôlable.

Oui, cela correspondait bien à John.

Et John lui dirait sûrement qu'il était tout aussi humain que n'importe qui d'autre, seulement infiniment plus intelligent. Ce qui n'était pas vrai — le truc ''humain'' pas le ''infiniment plus intelligent''. Et il lui dirait aussi qu'il était en état de choc. Ce qui était _stupide._ Sherlock n'était pas en état de choc. Il était juste en colère. Oui, en colère. Il était même furieux. Pas très son genre, certes. Mais ce qu'il venait de voir… C'était.. Ça… Cette horreur. Qui générait en lui toutes ces émotions parasites, négatives. Ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Il était trop curieux. Voulant tout savoir. Tout le temps. Et aujourd'hui, ça ne lui avait pas réussi. Pas du tout. Sherlock remerciait son cerveau qui marchait à cent à l'heure. Qui l'empêchait de se focaliser sur une seule pensée, sur-

_« Je suis désolé Sherlock »_

Horrible. Horrible. Horrible.

_« Je t'aime Sherlock »_

Fou. Impensable. Impossible.

_« Pardonne moi, mon Amour »_

Stupide, stupide,_stupide._

Et Sherlock n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il hyper-ventilait. Et ces foutues larmes qui tentaient d'échapper à leur prison.

Stupide. Inutile. Dément.

Mais Sherlock n'arrivait plus à penser clair. Il ne revoyait que ces mots.

_« Mort… Cancer… Trop tard… Nous sommes navrés . » _

_« Je suis désolé Sherlock. »_

_« Quelques semaines à vivre. Peut-être moins. »_

_« Je t'aime Sherlock. »_

_« Je ne veux pas de traitement. »_

_« Pardonne-moi mon Amour. »_

_« Je t'aime, Amour. » _

_« Il n'y pas de traitement. »_

_« On vieillira ensemble. »_

_« Toujours, toujours, toujours. »_

_« Je te le promets Sherlock. »_

_« Il va partir, Sherlock. Même moi je ne peux rien faire, petit frère. » _

_« Je t'aime mon Sherlock. »_

_« Je t'aime tellement »_

_« Je t'aime… »_

Il essayait de ralentir ses battements de coeur. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Parce que John n'était pas mort. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Parce que John, c'était sa moitié. Et que les moitiés ne vivaient pas l'une sans l'autre. Si l'une quittait cette Terre, l'autre la rejoignait aussitôt. Et lui, il était toujours là. Alors, John devait y être aussi. John avait promis. John avait juré. John l'avait regardé dans les yeux et il avait donné sa parole. Alors, tout allait bien. Il allait monter dans la chambre et.. et.. et il retrouverait John. Son John. Celui qui l'aimait plus que sa propre personne. Celui qui l'aimait plus que tout sur cette Terre. Celui qui le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. La première, même. Celui… Celui qui le surprenait jour après jour. Celui qui faisait accélérer son coeur par un simple regard. Celui qui l'obligeait à manger trois repas par jour, à dormir six heures par nuit et à parler avec son frère quatre fois par semaine. Parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Sherlock. Parce que c'était pour son bien. Parce que-

_« Je t'aime, Sherlock »_

Celui qui le défendait contre le Monde. Contre le vent et contre l'eau. Contre la Terre et le Ciel.

John croyait en Dieu.

Un jour, il avait dit à Sherlock qu'il le protégerait contre tout, sauf de Dieu. Parce que le Dieu de John était plus puissant. Et que John ne reproduirait pas l'affaire du Titanic (Sherlock n'avait toujours pas compris cette référence). John avait ajouté qu'étant donné qu'il ne pourrait jamais se battre contre Dieu, il le suppliait. Il le suppliait nuit et jour d'épargner la vie de Sherlock, de le laisser auprès des gens qui l'aimaient. Et que si un jour Il devait le rappeler à Lui, qu'Il les prennent tous les deux.

Sherlock s'était moqué de lui en lui assurant qu'il ne croyait pas en Dieu. Et que contrairement à la déduction, la prière était une science bien trop indéfinissable et insaisissable.

Mais en secret, depuis ce jour-là, Sherlock adressait la même prière au Ciel, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Sherlock souffla, referma l'ordinateur et le posa sur la table basse. Il allait monter rejoindre John. Oui, il allait le faire.

Il n'arrivait pas à se lever.

Ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à en comprendre la raison. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Ce qui était idiot. John n'était pas mort. John était en haut. Il dormait. Prenant toute la place, comme d'habitude. Ce qui n'avait jamais dérangé Sherlock, John était un bien meilleur lit. Il était plus confortable. Il devait ronfler légèrement. Il était éreinté, ils venaient de finir une enquête assez fastidieuse après tout. Un tueur-noyeur en série. Alors, Sherlock n'avait absolument aucune raison de paniquer. Parce que tout allait bien.

Il se leva et s'approcha des escaliers.

John était le centre de son monde. Sherlock décida de bien le lui faire comprendre dès qu'il serait là-haut. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir mis si longtemps à l'admettre, et encore plus d'avoir tarder à le lui dire. Et même après l'échange de leur premier ''Je t'aime'', le brun avait été assez avare de ces mots. Les disant seulement lorsque la jauge des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour John était sur le point d'exploser. Il les lui disait seulement lorsque l'adrénaline atteignait un niveau jamais atteint jusque là. Ou lorsque… Lorsque… C'était tout. Sherlock n'avait jamais été élevé avec ces mots. Et il ne les avait jamais vraiment compris avant John. Alors il ne savait pas trop comment les utiliser. Quand est-ce que c'était approprié. C'était pour cette raison qu'à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient de sa bouche, on aurait dit qu'ils y échappaient. Comme des lions trop longtemps mis en cage.

Mais ça, c'était fini. Et ça, ça allait changer dès aujourd'hui. Plus que de perdre John, il était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre sans que ce dernier ne sache la place qu'il occupait dans son monde. Dans son cerveau. Sa valeur, aux yeux de Sherlock. Impensable. Terrifiante.

Sherlock n'avait jamais été crédule. A l'âge de trois ans, il avait déjà très bien compris que le coeur n'était qu'un organe qui ne faisait que pomper du sang. Alors que le cerveau, c'était la capitale du corps, là où tout se passait. Alors il y avait construit un siège, puis un château. Une pièce pour chaque personne qu'il avait déjà rencontré, pour chaque sujet qu'il jugeait important. Avec le temps, son château avait grandi, plus de chambres, plus de couloirs, plus de place où ranger les choses. Mais c'était le chaos. Sherlock n'avait pas de dirigeants. Il n'avait rien qui primait sur les autres, personne pour faire office de reine. Il y avait placé Mycroft. Parce que son grand frère, c'était son héros. Etait venue ensuite la drogue. Maitresse volage, qui en demandait toujours plus. Puis le Travail. Epouse fidèle, dévouée et exigeante. Trop exigeante. Et enfin était venu John. John, si normal, si banal, si admiratif. Sherlock l'avait placé dans une chambre proche de la salle du Trône. L'une des plus grandes du Palais. Comme il l'avait fait pour Mycroft et pour Greg — oui, il connaissait parfaitement son prénom. Il aimait juste beaucoup l'embêter — même si ça aussi, il ne l'admettrait jamais, au grand jamais. Mais John était une mine d'information. Et il ne se passait pas un jour sans que le détective ne fusse obligé d'en rajouter dans cette chambre. Très vite, il n'eut plus de place. Alors, le brun le déménagea. Mais la même chose se reproduisit. Il ajouta des chambres, les agrandit, mais ça ne semblait pourtant jamais suffisant. Alors Sherlock construisit un deuxième Palais. Un Palais dans un Palais. Et c'était l'un de ses plus précieux secrets, mais lorsque Sherlock errait dans ses pensées, la plupart du temps, il se retrouvait dans le Palais de John, à se balader, revoir certaines scènes de leur passé, certains moments passés ensemble…

Sherlock secoua la tête, prit un profonde respiration et monta ces foutus escaliers. Il n'y avait pas de raison de paniquer. Tout allait bien se passer. Il tendit les oreilles pour capter le moindre bruit, mais n'entendit rien du tout. Ce n'était rien. C'était normal, John dormait après tout. Il avança tout doucement. De la lumière ! Il y avait de la lumière dans la chambre ! John devait surement lire. Sherlock lâcha l'air comprimé dans ses poumons et un petit sourire discret se peignit sur ses lèvres. Tout allait bien. Tout ça, c'était juste son imagination débordante qui lui posait problème depuis son enfance. Tout allait bien. John allait bien. Ils allaient bien.

Alors d'un pas énergique, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.

Vide.

La chambre était vide.

Le lit fait.

La fenêtre ouverte.

Exactement comme il l'avait laissé ce matin.

Son coeur battait trop vite.

Le bruit sourd résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Calmer. Il fallait se calmer. John devait être dans sa chambre. Il devait- Il était obligé ! John avait promis. John avait promis.

_« Pardonne-moi, mon Amour. »_

Pas de panique. Il devait chercher dans les autres pièces avant de se faire des idées. Respirer, il devait respirer. Respirer et rester calme. Il faillait être pragmatique.

Il l'appela.

Aucune réponse.

_« Pardonne-moi… »_

Non, non, non. John était là. La lumière était allumé. La lumière était allumée. La lumière était all-

Comme ce matin. Comme la fenêtre. Il les avait oublié. Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié.

Il courut vers la chambre de John. Glissa. Arracha la porte de ses gonds.

Vide.

Salle de bain.

Vide.

Cuisine.

Vide.

Salon.

Vide.

Vide.

_Vide._

La maison était vide. John n'était pas la. Tout était vide.

_« Pardonne-moi, mon amour. »_

John était mort.

Il était mort.

Il était mort.

Il était mort…

Un sanglot franchit ses lèvres.

L'accident. La Tamise. L'affaire du Poseidon.

_« Je t'aime, Amour »_

Noyé. John ne voulait pas respirer et Sherlock ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer non plus. Il n'y arrivait plus.

Sherlock retourna dans sa chambre. Leur chambre depuis trois ans.

_« Pardonne-moi, mon Amour. »_

John demandait pardon pour l'avoir abandonné, alors qu'il lui avait promis.

Sherlock s'effondra par terre.

_« Pardonne-moi, mon Amour. »_

Sherlock clama son desespoir.

_« Pardonne-moi… »_

Cria.

_« Pour Toujours »_

Hurla.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il n'arrivait plus… Il n'y arrivait plus. Son monde était devenu noir. Il ne voyait plus rien. N'entendait plus rien, ou seulement ses propres sanglots déchirant. Sa voix, qui appelait désespérément John. Et la voix de ce dernier, au loin, qui l'appelait aussi.

_« Sherlock, Sherlock,Sherlock… »_

«_ Pardonne-moi, mon Amour »_

_« Je t'aime Sherlock… »_

_« Je t'aime Amour »_

_« Je t'aime… »_

_« Je t'aime »_

Mon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas vrai.

Mon Dieu…

…mon Dieu.

* * *

**Voila, dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ! C'est très important pour moi ^/^**

**Sama.**


End file.
